The Pretty Girls: Alice Petit
by AziniliaGraceStories
Summary: I was never supposed to come here. This is an outrage! I was fully aware that my third year was going to be absolutely marvelous I mean, I was going to be the seeker! Now I'm stuck with a bunch of ugly people, in a school that's definitely not my style. Oh Madame Maxime, what did you sign me up for? George/OC
1. Goodbye Home, Hello Hogwarts

**Hey guys, so I'm going to be posting the first chapter of this story as a trial, and I just want to know what you think! The series will be four books, written one after the other, but it's all going on at the same time (starting at Harry's third year) it just happens from four different perspectives. So this is book one, Alice Petit's story. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any ideas/story lines/plots that were made by Jk, all credit goes to JKRowling. All OCs and unrecognizable ideas go to me, and are copyrighted. The houses/house song/cloak idea are not mine, and credit goes to smile on quotev!

Alas, let the story begin!

* * *

_The Pretty Girls: Alice Petit_

_I was never supposed to come here. This is an outrage! I was fully aware that my third year was going to be absolutely marvelous I mean, I was going to be the seeker! Now I'm stuck with a bunch of ugly people, in a school that's definitely **not** my style. Oh Madame Maxime, what did you sign me up for? George/OC_

* * *

*First year, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic*

_I looked up at the castle as we passed it, the pristine white walls shining in the sunlight. Unlike most schools, Beauxbatons students were expected to arrive here during the day, by means of the carriages. It was stunning to look at, the stained glass domes topping off some of the lower towers, with the rest coming up to a point. The girls near me giggled happily as we all smoothed out our blue silk outfits. My white tights had been covered with glitter when a girl tried to show us one of the spells she had been taught and it had sprayed all over me. I didn't mind though, the glitter shining on me like twinkling little stars. _

_My blonde curls were immediately pushed out of my face as we touched down to the ground gracefully, the door being opened by the carriage driver. His hair was a snow white, and he was a kind looking old man in a crisp and clean black suit, the tie a shimmering silk blue, matching our attire. I walked up the gray stone steps, looking at the flower beds that lined them and thinking how this looked much like the pictures in my old fairy tales._

_A giant of a woman approached us, her shadow covering a good ten girls alone as she smiled down graciously at us. "Hello! And welcome to Beauxbatons Academy! I am Madame Olympe Maxime, and I will be your Headmistress at the school. I would like to invite you into the Palace." She said, ushering us inside. "Now, we will make our way into the Grand Room to eat, but before we eat you must be sorted." She said, and the first year students looked around in glee. _

_"There are three houses at Beauxbatons. First the house of Boden Sournois, the next is the house of Adora Rouerie, and finally the house of Jocelin Cossu. These houses are your family, they will celebrate your triumphs, and they will mourn your losses. We have three hourglasses of fair dust right outside of the Grand Room, that is the point marker for the houses, each dust has been dyed to match your main house color. Good behavior will bring points to your house, whilst rule breaking will deduct points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will wield the house crown, and house tiara which will be registered to the person you elect queen and king of your house. You may only be elected queen or king if you are in your third year or above, but the competition starts now, I warn you." She said, and with a flourish of her hand lead us into the Grand Room. _

_My blonde curls bobbed excitedly as I stared at the room in wonder, butterflies flew in the air around us, and a soft music was playing throughout the room. I looked for the source and giggled as I spied a chorus of wood nymphs singing in the corner, their smiles playful. The walls were complete glass, giving a view of the meadow behind the school, and the garden to the left side. Three tables took up most of the space in the room, with a fourth at the front of the room, where a beautiful crystal podium stood, taller then two of me. _

_The tables were a light wood, swirling patterns carved into it, with streaks of different colors due to the table painted in streaks of the curling design, the tops of the tables were a stained glass, with a different animal on each one. The chairs were much the same, garden chairs of the light wood, which had the same wistful design carved into them, the cushions of the chairs were the colors of the streaks painted into the wood of the table, and each person smiled warmly at us as we made our way into the school. _

_Every person in the room was beautiful, their eyes had a certain sparkle to them, and they seemed to all have the perfect face shape to match their features. A girl near me had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, the green rimmed with a deep violet. Her pale heart shaped face was framed by honey colored waves and her pale pink lips were tilted into a wonderful smile. _

_I remembered my mothers instructions and held my head high with a smile on my face. I belonged here with my loose platinum ringlets, crystal grey eyes, red heart shaped lips and porcelain skin. This was my home. My __**people. **__I walked gracefully towards the front, watching as a small stone pedestal in the shape of a tulip was placed before us. A kind, plump looking teacher with short straight hair and tan skin came up holding a rolled parchment. She smiled warmly at us, her expression mimicking the one plastered on the faces of everyone around us. _

_ A cloak was brought out, white fur lining the blue velvet and a high tune rang through the hall as a fold in the fur of the cloak, that wasn't actually able to be seen until that moment, moved and the cloak let out a song._

_Three houses' threads entwined_  
_Within my cloth of blue_  
_One thousand years of history_  
_Have led us down to you_  
_Which house do you belong in?_  
_Rouerie, Cossu, or Sournois_  
_Which will you find your kin within_  
_You're sure to found out soon_

_Beneath the raven lies_  
_A house of purest blood_  
_The house of Boden Sournois_  
_Takes only those bourgeois_  
_Whom posses the parfait sang_  
_It breeds those of arrogant mind_  
_And those of blackest heart_  
_Are sure to find their kind_

_Those who choose to join_  
_the house of blue and green_  
_The place for those of a mind keen,_  
_Those students of Adora Rouerie._  
_A peacock is the house bird_  
_And tradition is the word._  
_Most who make their home_  
_Are clever, kind and shy_  
_They are often found soaking up a tome._

_Last of all, is the house_  
_of those with creative thoughts_  
_Whether be music, art, or poetry_  
_Creativity is to be wrought_  
_Of those who are chosen_  
_for the home of Jocelin Cossu_  
_With colors of the purest white and bluer than the sky_  
_Cossu may be the one to pick_  
_For your imaginative eye_

_These houses, three_  
_Noble, each, it's sure_  
_Whether you're clever, creative, or pure_  
_We have a home for thee_  
_Amongst the hallowed halls_  
_Of Beauxbatons Academy_

_The names began to be called, and one by one boys and girls alike, the most beautiful the country had to offer, stepped onto the pedestal, the tulip petals covering their feet. _

_"Margrethe Dubois." The woman called just as some boy was sorted into Cossu. _

_A small girl, with waves of a chocolate brown hair, her tan skin freckles and her hair with gold streaks, both obviously from the sun. She looked foreign, much resembling the Spanish housekeeper that worked at my house. Her last name was french no matter how she looked though, and I wondered if my parents possibly knew hers. _

_The cloak was placed on her shoulders, and she slumped a little under the weight as it seemed to whisper in her ear for a minute before it let out another cry of "Jocelin Cossu!" And she seemed to float over to the table, where people were lightly clapping and hugging her in congratulations. The small girl seemed to be eaten by the crowd of hugs she was receiving. _

_"Angelina Flore." The woman called and a girl who seemed to be a younger copy of the smiling girl I had seen before stepped into the tulip, the cloak barely resting on her shoulders before crying, "Adora Rouerie!" The little girl happily skipped to the table where her sister sat with waiting arms. _

_Two more girls and three more boys were called before a name I recognized from my parents secret meetings was called. I knew her parents were breathtaking, but as the little girl made her way up, I couldn't help but envy the girl. Her blue eyes resembled the ocean on the best of days and I found myself wishing I could swim in them, sure they would glint in the sunlight just like the waves. Her hair was the color of fresh black ink on your page, curling like fine calligraphy, resting right under her chin. She wasn't wearing her hat, but instead had a silk ribbon tied into her hair. _

_Her red lips were slightly pursed, and she looked slightly bored as she stared at the people who surrounded her. Her pale face looked sharp against her black hair, and her cheeks were a slight pink. She reminded me of the only muggle story I'd ever heard, one of a princess named Snow White, but even her beauty wouldn't have compared to that of the little girl named Claire Moreau._

_The whole room was silent as it waited with bated breath to find out where the gorgeous child would be placed, and the cloak was placed on her shoulders, which stood firm even under the weight, her posture never less than perfect. The cloak was on her shoulders for a mere second (less than Angelina) before declaring she was to be placed into the house Boden Sournois. She lifted her chin, a triumphant smile on her face as she made her way to the table which was, against all common propriety standards, cheering wildly at the new addition. _

_Only two more people were called before I heard the words I'd been waiting for, "Miss Alice Petit." I made sure to take my light steps, not letting my shoes make any noise as I slid across the floor and stepped into the tulip. The cloak rested heavily on my shoulders, and I had to try my hardest to keep a smile on my face as I struggled not to slouch under the weight. _

_The cloak began to whisper to me, calculating the house I would be best in, it's smooth, soft voice floating into my ears. "Ah, very pretty young girl, which seems to matter to you a lot. Perhaps you would flourish in Rouerie, though your mind may not be the sharpest. I see you are a pure blood, oh and how proud you are of that. You seem to hold a darkness to you, that screams the right house to me... Boden Sournois!" The cloak sang, the house clapping for me, and hugging me as I made my way to one of the seats. I could plainly see the bird that was in the glass of the table now, a beautiful black raven was in the red glass. _

_A few more boys were called, each sent to their respective houses, when the last person was called to the tulip. "Shanelle Rousseau." _

_A girl with tight bright red ringlets stepped forward, her grace was like nothing I'd ever seen, even if she looked extremely timid, and her red hair stood out immensely in the crowd. Her green eyes were set against pale skin, and freckles were painted across her nose. She looked Irish, and it took me a moment to realize her french last name. _

_She stood there, under the cloak, which covered her more then almost anyone else as she was extremely tiny and she seemed to be almost shaking as she stared at out table, looking quite terrified of us. The hat quickly rang out a name that seemed to relieve the poor child. "Adora Rouerie!" It cried and I couldn't help but find it suiting, __**clever kind and shy.**_

_The feast was marvelous, as by now it was growing dark, paper lanterns of each house colors filled the sky. Black and red rose high above our table, which sat on the left side of the room, royal blue and forest green seemed to rise quickly into the air on the other side of the room, where the students from Rouerie sat, and in the middle the sky blue, and perfect white lanterns had already been sketched on by some of the students, their patterns dancing as shadows across our table. _

_It didn't last long and soon we all went to our houses dorm area, the Sournois room high in the southern tower of the castle. We went up the marble staircase, a velvet carpeting of red was splayed out across the steps for us, and many of the girls from Cossu squealed about how they felt like american celebrities, much to the disdain of my fellow housemates. _

_A tapestry of a Raven was sealed to the wall, only able to be pushed out of the way with a certain charm, changed every so often. We all made our way into the common room, my eyes lighting up as I looked all around me. It was in the shape of a donut, the round room made of glass walls that looked over the grounds. A fireplace in a glass wall stood in the exact center of the room, the fire going in a complete three-sixty to warm up everyone. _

_Black and red plush couches were set up tastefully, and two bookcases stood on either side of the room. "All right," one of the prefects began, the whole room falling silent. "The girls dorms and behind the bookcase on the right side of the room, go up the stairs and it will be the first door to your left. The boys will do the same, but you will go to the bookcase on the left side of the room. Now it is ten o' clock, and that means it's exactly curfew, so I suggest you get some rest." She said and we all filed up to the dorms. _

_The dorm room was almost exactly the same as the common room, but rather a box and the red and black sofas were instead four red and black canopy beds, each canopy a curtain that hung all the way to the floor. A door next to one of the beds lead to a washroom and in between each bed was a vanity. I immediately recognized my trunk, and was glad to see my bed was closest to the washroom. and right next to Claire. _

It was in this room I now begrudgingly packed away my clothes for the new school year, learning that this, my first day of the new year, would be my last day at Beauxbatons. I sighed as my bangs fell slightly into my face and I irritably pushed them back, wishing I had thought to leave out bobby pins.

"Ready Claire?" I asked as she nodded, clicking her trunk closed just as I did. The girl still looked almost exactly the same, but her beauty had grown in the past two years and her inky curls now reached her shoulders. "I can't believe this. Why would they do this to us?" I moaned for the hundredth time as I fell back onto my bed. "To send us away to a school of well... uglies!" I cried and Claire came over, stiffly petting my arm.

I was used to her lack of emotion, and almost inability to actually comfort someone. She was almost as stuck up as me, and completely shut off to everyone but, giving her an air of intimidation, yet social awkwardness too. Still, I appreciated her attempts at cheering us up, and decided it was time to face my fate. I (very ungracefully might I add) slid off my bed and onto the floor before standing up and grabbing my trunk, dragging it down the stairs.

"Don't be a baby." Claire drawled, slightly knocking me on the head before moving past me into the common room. She looked back at the raven tapestry as we exited it, and I realized this was her way of saying goodbye, acknowledging that she too, would miss Beauxbatons.

We made our way to the Grand Room, reveling in it's beauty for the last time. I was glad that it was a beautiful fall morning, and the last time I would get to see this place, I would get to see the garden blooming magnificently. I took my seat at the table, my trunk at my side as I waited for Madame Maxime to address the hall.

She walked up to the podium, and immediately the room was silent, waiting for what words would come out of her mouth this year. "I regret to inform you," she started, and everyone looked around, whispers breaking through the silence for the first time as they anticipated what she could say after such a gloomy introduction. "that four of our girls, will be leaving us this year. They are to travel to Scotland and attend the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry on an exchange program. We will be sent four girls in return, and I ask you to be just as kind to the new girls as you would to the old ones, though they may not be up to your standard of beauty, we have an image to maintain. Now, will the four girls please come up as your name is called." She said, and one by one we all stood.

"Claire Moreau." Next to me, Claire grabbed her trunk and glided over to where Madame Maxime stood, her expression the exact same as the first day I ever saw her. "Alice Petit." She said and I made my way to her, taking my place beside Claire. "Margrethe Dubois." The girl stepped forward, the blue jay on her hat seemed to whistle a sad tune as she walked. "And last, but never least, Shanelle Rousseau." She called and the small girl with red hair made her way to us, her trunk dragging behind her. "Please say goodbye to these wonderful girls, as they are to be apparated to Kings Cross Station now." She said, and the whole room blew us our kiss, the ultimate symbol of goodbye. We caught them all, placing our fist over our heart. Four teachers came over, each one taking one of our hands as we grabbed our trunks and left the school.

We arrived at a platform 9 3/4, standing out completely in our blue uniforms as people dressed in muggle clothing seemed to flit past us. Our guardians bowed then, disapparating themselves back to the school. We all seemed to huddle together, making our way carefully onto the train as we checked the current time here in England. "Almost 11 o' clock." I groaned, staring at the clock on one of the signs. We quickly found a compartment, as we saw more and more kids file onto the train.

"This is ridiculous." I groaned, pulling down a hanging so that our compartment couldn't be seen from the outside. "They're dressed as a bunch of muggles!" I sat down on my seat, exasperated already as the train lurched forward, indicating that we had left the station.

"No going back now." Claire muttered beside me as the other two girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Aren't either of you the least bit excited?" The one named Margrethe asked, her eyes seemed to shine with amusement as she looked around the small box. "I mean, it's a new adventure." She said wistfully.

"Easy for you to say. My parents made me come." Me and Claire both murmured, much to the shock of the tan girl.

"Besides, not all of us are as happy about everything as you two, Little Miss Purity and the Creative Queen." I hissed and they stared blankly, looking rather startled at my reaction. I sighed as I pulled our potions book out of my small bag and began reading. "Hopefully classes aren't too different." I flipped through the pages, realizing we had learned these all last year. "Though it does say that they're actually about a year behind us in potions." I smirked.

_***After an uneventful train ride...***_

I stepped cautiously off the train, looking at the retreating backs of many black robes. We had them hidden in our trunks, as we were told not to put them on yet, and we saw just who we were looking for. A rather chubby woman, with hair that went every which way. Her hat seemed to match her robe, which was covered in dirt and had mismatched patches from where it had been torn by some unknown force.

"Hello! I am Professor Sprout! I have been told you have already been given the speech on houses and points, since our school is much like your own. Now if you could follow me, we will take you to the Great Hall." She said, and lead us to carriages that were drawn by what I could only imagine were thestrals.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go back to the days before Thomas Thoureau in first year, back to the days before he died and we couldn't even see these things?" I asked, and the girls around me nodded, none of us taking our eyes off the skeletal beasts.

We made it quickly into the castle, which didn't look nearly as inviting as Beauxbatons was, and were hurried in front of two double doors, just as a man with a white beard began to speak. It seemed all the first years had been sorted, and though the room wasn't nearly as beautiful as the Grand Room back home, the atmosphere was warm, almost cozy.

"Now, I know you would like to dig in, but before we do, we have four more people that need to be sorted. This year, you may notice that four third years, one girl from each house, have been taken away. Whether or not your house gets another girl to replace her, is unknown. They have been sent to Beauxbatons academy, and may I welcome the four girls who are here in their place." He said and on that que, we walked into the room. All eyes were on us as we seemed to float towards the front of the room. I kept my head up high as I looked at the other people in the room.

It was almost depressing, how much _less _attractive these people were. We stood at the front of the steps, the whole hall was quiet as a sharp looking woman in green robes came up to a rickety old stool. On the stool sat a hat, that looked to be in absolute tatters, and it's voice cut through the hall.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Dubois, Margrethe!" The woman called, and it wasn't on her head for longer then ten seconds before she was sorted into Gryffindor. We all stared wide eyed as the table erupted into cheers and claps, and she cautiously made her way over to the enthusiastic table, a smile still plastered on her face. "Moreau, Claire!" Claire walked up, her expression had been the same almost the whole day, and as she sat down the entire hall seemed to go dead silent. "Slytherin!" It cried, the table cheered louder then the one before and she glided over to it, taking her seat at the edge and turning away from her house mates.

My name was next, and I gloomily walked towards the stool, grimacing as the old hat was placed upon my head. My sorting was definitely the shortest, and I was declared another Slytherin, sighing happily as I went over to sit next to Claire. "Rousseau, Shanelle." She hopped up, looking rather shy and was (after quite some time) placed into Ravenclaw, who cheered respectively.

The man with the beard stood up, once again going to the podium. "Now, I expect you all to treat our guests with absolute respect. They are now our own, as they will be here for the rest of their educational period. Now, everyone, enjoy!" He declared and food appeared on the table. Claire kept quiet most of dinner, leaving me to answer a multitude of questions coming from every direction of the table.

Finally the feast was over, and I was lead down to the dungeons. I didn't pay attention to much, and I could feel my eyes already drooping as someone lead us to the common room, and showed us to our dorm.

* * *

**I know that that song is from first year, but it's my favorite! Sooo... I used it for the girls! This is only a test chapter, and I really want to know what you think, so please review! I'm going to have the second chapter posted by May 8th (california time) or sooner, and I'm really hoping for at least 4 reviews by then! Thank you, and enjoy!**

**~Azinilia Grace**

* * *

_Copywrited (c) to AziniliaGraceStories_

_Chapter updated 5/1/13 10:37 p.m._


	2. Moving Up

**I lied, I like writing that's it's actually much to hard to wait a whole week before posting another chapter. Plus, I'm trying to pull an all nighter, so this is my distraction! Thank you all of you that are reading this though!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any ideas/story lines/plots that were made by Jk, all credit goes to JKRowling. All OCs and unrecognizable ideas go to me, and are copyrighted. The houses/house song/cloak idea are not mine, and credit goes to smile on quotev!

Thank you!

* * *

_The Pretty Girls: Alice Petit_

_I was never supposed to come here. This is an outrage! I was fully aware that my third year was going to be absolutely marvelous I mean, I was going to be the seeker! Now I'm stuck with a bunch of ugly people, in a school that's definitely __**not**__ my style. Oh Madame Maxime, what did you sign me up for? George/OC_

* * *

*Slytherin Dorm Rooms*

I lifted my head to see that, instead of my usual red hangings with black lace, there were now emerald ones with silver threads stitched in. My head dropped back onto the pillow as I groaned. Of course, I was in the Slytherin dorms, at my new school. I sighed and threw them open, Claire looking at me from her bed across the room. She rolled her eyes at the girl to the left of us, who was fixing her hair in a mirror hanging by her bed. It was a task set in vain though, because no matter how much she fixed her hair it wouldn't change the fact that the girl highly resembled a pug.

My feet touched the cold floor gingerly, and a chill ran up my spine as I looked at the stone walls surrounding me. "This is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath as I went to the front of my bed and flung open my trunk. I grabbed my uniform and the one thing remaining from Beauxbatons that I was sure I could get away with. Claire seemed to have the same idea as she tied the red and black bow into her hair, coming over to help me with mine. I smiled at her and she gave me a small smirk before we changed into our outfits.

I looked down at her legs and laughed at her second subtle hint of rebellion, noticing that I had done the same. Our white wool tights. In fall and winter it was a necessity that the girls wear white wool tights to replace the sheer ones we usually had, and although the fall was just beginning and it was sure to be warm outside, the castle was freezing compared to the sunny likes of South France. We walked out of the porthole and into the halls side by side, grins on our faces as we made our way to the Great Hall.

I opened the door and noticed that not many people were down yet, realizing that breakfast back home was a lot earlier then it is here. I looked over to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to see the other girls from our school, who I waved over quickly. They joined us and the four of us burst out laughing as we looked at each other. "Your little hint of rebellion?" I asked as the girls nodded their heads.

Shanelle had a a white and blue ribbon tied up to make a bow like ours, a headband keeping her hair back, and Margrethe had her green and blue ribbon braided into her hair, giving the brown some pop. I looked at their legs, which were covered by wool tights and smiled as we all seemed to have thought the exact same thing. "Well, this should be fun." I whispered as slowly and groggily, students started to file into the Great Hall. "I think you guys should go back now though." I said and they nodded, leaving to take their places at the house tables. Claire scooted closer to me as the large bench started to fill up, more Slytherins piling into the room.

"Merlin, they don't even have _chairs_." I whined as the room began to fill with chatter. A boy with hair like mine sat across from us, a handsome boy and the pug faced girl sitting on either side of him.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Blaise Zambini." He said, sticking out his hand for us to shake before gesturing towards his friend next to him. From beside him a whiny voice reached my ears, the pug faced girl who I shared a dorm with speaking up.

"_Drakiiieee! You forgot about me_!" She cried, and I snorted, grasping the trios attention. "Did you have something to say?" The girl asked, her voice obviously sugar coated with a fake sweetness.

"Nothing, it's just I'm five hundred percent sure he didn't _forget _to introduce you. You're just completely insufferable, and he didn't want to _acknowledge _you." I sneered and she scoffed -which did absolutely nothing for her looks might I add- before getting out of the seat and going to join some equally unattractive girls at the end of the table. "God, is every girl in this house the offspring of trolls?" I rolled my eyes as I pin pointed two girls who were decent looking. _Two._

"Yes." Both boy said at the same time, their heads nodding in time with their answer. I sighed before my gaze flicked to some of the other tables. My eyes instantly found a group of Redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table. Two in specific stood out to me. They were taller, and definitely more muscular. I smirked as one of them happened to glance over, his eyes finding mine.

"Who are _they_?" I asked, the two boys in front of me shifting around to find who I was staring at. They looked back at me with wide eyes.

"The twins?" Blaise asked, and I nodded, confirming his suspicions. He shook his head before staring at Draco. "They're bad news. Total blood traitors, and Gryffindors none the less." He said and I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"What a disappointment. They were actually kind of cute." I muttered looking at the food which had finally appeared on the tables. Claire shook her head and stared at me with cold eyes.

"Blood traitors are off limits, you know that." She hissed and I nodded, my eyes not leaving one of the laughing twins. I sighed and began to eat half of a waffle before standing up and declaring myself full. Claire stayed seated, her plate half full of food. I snorted in disgust and she looked up at me. "What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you actually going to eat all of that?" I asked incredulously, and she shook her head.

"Probably not." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, because you remember Jane Autumns the american who came to our school? That was disturbing. She weighed 128 pounds by the end of the year!" I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Yeah, she was only 5'2 too, it was horrendous." Claire said, suddenly pushing her plate away and standing up too.

"Bye boys." I shrugged, grabbing my timetable off the napkin next to my plate and walking out, Claire right next to me. "What classes do you have?" I asked, her timetable finding it's way into my hand. "Sweet, everything is the same!" I said and she shrugged, walking with me to double potions with the Gryffindors. I stared at the book as Professor Snape went on and on about how important it is that someone is to have the specific proportions of Valerian sprig and lavender for sleeping draught, and that you should always be weary when taking it.

I yawned just as he passed my desk, and immediately his eyes locked with mine, and his mouth stopped moving (a "_finally" _escaping Claire's lips from the seat beside me.) I looked up at him as he seemed to stare daggers through me. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He hissed and I shrugged my shoulders before replying.

"Frankly, yes, you are. You're teaching me potions I learned last year." I said, my chin resting in my hand as his expression changed from menacing to surprise.

"Excuse me?" He asked and I repeated my statement. "Very well, come with me. Bring Miss Claire too." He said, grabbing the girl from Gryffindor, Margrethe, who had stood up as well. He led us out of the dungeons, taking us up a few floors and bringing us to the statue of a Hypogriff. He muttered something that sounded a lot like "licorice wands" and walked into the staircase that had appeared before us. We were lead into an office that was lined with ceiling high bookshelves, and from behind a desk in the center of the room sat Dumbledore, a phoenix beside him.

Professor Snape walked right up to the desk, where Professor Mcgonagall was already standing, right next to the little red haired girl, Shanelle. Dumbledore looked up and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes as we stepped forward next to the fourth of our group. "How may I help you all today?" He asked kindly, clapping his hands together at the sight of the us.

Mcgonagall spoke up first. "Professor, it has come to my attention that this girl, and I'm supposing those three there also, were already taught the third year material _last year_." She stated and Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in amusement as he looked at the four of us.

"Is this true?" He questioned and we all looked at each other a moment before turning back to face him and nodding simultaneously. My curls bobbed furiously, as did Claire and Shanelle's, as we nodded our agreement.

"We studied these books last year, all of them. I didn't recognize them at first, but as I started to read them on the train I realized I had done all of this before." Shanelle spoke up, her smooth voice barely above a whisper. That girl was like a beautiful mouse, and it was a damn shame. Such beauty is always wasted on people like her, when it can go to people who have the bravery to do things with it, like me of course.

Dumbledore seemed to think this over for a moment before staring back at us, but replying to the teachers. "Very well then. It seems as though they should be pushed into the fourth year classes, but first, just to be sure they are all at a current speed, tonight they will come here at eight o' clock after dinner and take a test. This test will tell us where they should be placed." He then stood from his chair and began to pet his bird as she gently nipped at his hand.

"Well, you may leave now." His voice held hints of amusement as both professors left, rather flustered, and directed us back to class.

* * *

*Great Hall, Dinner is winding down and slowly students are leaving.*

I pushed away my plate, leaving my table and walking over to Gryffindors to retrieve Margrethe, who was sitting with a very interesting group of people, two of which, were tall, ginger twins. I smiled as I walked up to her, ignoring the glares that were being shot at me by a small girl with bushy hair. Tapping her on the shoulder from behind I had to stifle a laugh as she jumped about ten feet high into the air, a shrill cry coming from her mouth.

"You scared me!" She cried, turning around to face me, pumpkin juice covering her shirt.

"Well, mission accomplished." I smirked, the urge to laugh growing stronger as I watched her try and wipe off the juice. "Who're your friends here?" I asked cautiously, my eyes flitting to the twins. She smirked, noticing the direction of my gaze before introducing me to everyone.

"Alice Petit, meet Hermione Granger," She started, pointing to the bushy haired girl who glared at me from over the top of her book. "Ronald Weasley," A lanky ginger boy with chubby cheeks smiled at me, in each of his hands a half eaten chicken wing. "Fred and George Weasley," She grinned at me as she said their names, each boy standing up and kissing my hand softly. "And this, is Harry Potter." She finished, showing me the boy that had been the basis for my favorite childhood story.

I slightly gasped as he smiled up at me, my eyes growing wide. "Holy shit! Uh, I mean... Merlin you're him!" I said, and he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. I opened my mouth to speak but Claire's cold voice came from behind me.

"It's almost eight. We have to leave. _**Now**__._" She eyed me mysteriously as I tried to look bored with the whole situation, hoping she hadn't noticed my enthusiasm, or had just missed the conversation completely. I nodded as I joined her side, Margrethe waving goodbye to her friends before lining up next to me in our slow progression towards Dumbledores office.

* * *

*The next day, The Great Hall*

Once again we looked around the room, smirks across our faces as head-bows and wool tights adorned our bodies. I poured a small glass of pumpkin juice, looking at the food in front of me before deciding that the least fattening option would be fruit and half and egg white. I started to eat a piece of cantaloupe as a piece of paper fluttered in front of me, almost landing in my egg.

I grabbed it just as one almost landed in Claire's juice. "Our new timetables!" I said happily, looking over my classes. DADA with Gryffindors was first. I sighed, seeing that the Gryffindors took over a lot of our time with this new schedule. "Merlin, we're going to be spending almost all our time with the Gryffindors!" I cried just as Draco and Blaise sat down across from us.

"Why? We don't have that many classes with them." Blaise inquired, and I threw him my piece of paper. He stared at it and seemed to frown at the news. "You guys aren't going to be in our classes anymore?" He said, handing me back my piece of paper. I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, we have to go to class, because honestly, I don't have any idea where half of these are." I said, picking up my things and exiting the hall, starting the new day.

* * *

**So guys, this is a lot faster then expected, and I know it's short and I apologize, but I'm really like. Sick and dying. So have fun with this chapter and please review guys! (and don't forget to follow/favorite!)**

**~AziniliaGrace**

* * *

_Copyrighted © to AziniliaGraceStories_

_Chapter updates 5/2/13 at 9:53_


End file.
